Sora the Keyblade Master Revue (Hong Kong Disney's Hollywood Studios)
This is The Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Version of Sora the Keyblade Master Hoedown, But It Will Be Based on The Mickey Mouse Revue. Songs * "Overture: Heigh Ho/Whistle While You Work/A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes/Veggie Tales Theme/Once Upon a Dream - Aurora and Phillip/Friend Like Me - Genie" * "Who's Afraid of The Big Bad Wolf"' - The Three Little Pigs * "I'm Wishing" - Snow White * "The Silly Song" - The Seven Dwarfs * "Gotta Feeling" - The Black Eyed Peas * "Part of Your World" - Ariel * "Under the Sea" - Sebastian, Flounder, and others * "Hakuna Matata" - Timon, Pumbaa, and Young Simba * "I Can Be Your Friend" - Larry, Bob, Junior, Jerry, Jimmy, and Nebby K. Nezzer * "Do You Believe in Magic" - Aly and AJ * "LA Baby" - The JONAS Brothers * "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" - The Fairy Godmother * "So This is Love" - Cinderella and Prince Chamming * "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah - Everyone * "Mickey Mouse Alma Mater (Sora Version)" - Everyone * "Exit Music: Casey Jr/The Work Song/Peanuts Theme/You Can Fly/A Spoonful of Sugar" Characters and Their Instruments * "Sora" - Conductor * "Chip" - Trombone * "Dale" - heps w/ Trombone * "Goofy" - Bass Viola * "Pluto" - High Hat Cymbal * "Kairi" - Violin * "Donald Duck" - Cello * "Scrooge McDuck" - Ukulele * "Winnie the Pooh" - Kazoo * "Rabbit" - Slide Whistle * "Piglet" - Harmonica * "Tigger" - Trombone * "Dumbo" - Tuba * "Timothy the Mouse" - helps with Tuba * "Launchpad McQuack" - Bass Clarinet * "Charlie Brown" - Clarinet * "Snoopy" - Saxophone * "Huey" - Trumpet * "Dewey" - Trumpet * "Louie" - Trumpet * "Baloo" - Flute * "Kaa the Snake" - His Own Tail * "King Louie" - Xlyophone, Timpani, Etc. Transcript Narrator: Join us now in a presentation of the latest colossal in Sora's illustrious careers. Sora the Keyblade Master, bigger and better than ever, appear in a completely new dimension. Leading their friends in a medley of cartoon musical highlights. Sora: Come Along, Folks! It's Time for The Sora the Keyblade Master Musical Revue! (The theater doors open, and guests now enter to see the main show.) The show starts with the Audio-Animatronic orchestra figures conducted by Sora rising up from the stage while playing cartoony warm up music. Sora then laughs, and counts an intro, and the characters begin an instrumental medley of various Disney songs including: Heigh Ho, Whistle While You Work, When You Wish Upon a Star and Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee. An animated shadow of the Big Bad Wolf is projected on the curtain. Then, the Three Little Pigs perform Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf. Snow White sings I'm Wishing to forest animals, and the Dwarfs played the Silly Song. The Black Eyed Peas Sings Gotta Feeling The Three Caballeros and One Senitora (Donald, Panchito, Jose, and Ashley) manage to pop up in several locations throughout the theatre. Spongebob and Patrick Appears and Sings That Now Were Men. The Jonas Brothers Appears at The Beach and Sings LA Baby. Aly and AJ Appears and Sings Do Yu Believe in Magic. The Fairy Godmother sings Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo to Cinderella, who changes from her Scullery Maid outfit, into her ballgown. Then, she is joined by the Prince for So This is Love. An animated shadow effect is used to show the two of them dancing. Later, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, and Brer Rabbit sing Zip-a-Dee-Do-Dah , later to be joined by the enitre cast. The show concludes with the Mickey Mouse Club March (Sora Version). Sora: Thank you folks, that concludes our show. We hope you enjoyed it! Ha-ha! Category:Disney attractions Category:Hong Kong Disneyland